


Does This Count?

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, F/F, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Jubilee wonders: do mistletoe kisses count when you’re Jewish?





	Does This Count?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘X-Men Evolution’ nor am I profiting from this.

“Does this count?” Jubilee asks between kisses. “I mean, does a mistletoe kiss count when you're Jewish?”

Kitty mashes her lips together in a poor attempt to will the tingling sensation away. Their kisses have been mostly chaste with the constant watching by their teachers, but the chaos of the holiday has given them a rare chance to slip away. 

“Have you been keeping track of our kisses or something?”

“I'm just wondering about the rules.”

“I would kiss you even without mistletoe. I don't have any rules - do you have any?” 

“Kiss me before you go home.” 

“Of course.”


End file.
